Bigsley
|level =10 |derived = |tag skills = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy01 |height =1.00 |factions =DLC03WQCrimaFaction |class =BrotherhoodScribe |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |actor =Wes Johnson |dialogue =DLC03Bigsley.txt |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Scribe Bigsley is a Brotherhood of Steel scribe, deployed as part of the military contingent stationed at the Jefferson Memorial, operating as the administrator of Project Purity's operations after the retaking of the water purifier in 2277. Background This overworked, underpaid, and unappreciated Brotherhood Scribe is the administrator of the water distribution project. He hasn't slept since the water purifier started working. Lyons wants water to go everywhere; the rest of the Brotherhood resents being sent on deliveries. Bigsley is caught in the middle. He agrees with those who feel they should charge for the water, to let the free market set up the distribution network, but he will follow orders as best he can. He's worked out a deal with Rivet City to use their security force supplement the Brotherhood escorts of the water caravans and hopes to soon hand over the entire distribution nightmare to Rivet City, but they seem reluctant and are having trouble with bandits. There is literally a line of acolytes outside his door with various questions, reports, armfuls of paperwork, and requests regarding the water distribution. Bigsley is on the verge of a nervous breakdown.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Talking to him reveals that he was kicked out of all three orders, after (he claims) the lead Scribe of each order felt threatened by his ability and intellect. For example, his modified laser rifles resulted in the wounding of some initiates (due to the initiates' inability to handle the extra power output, at least according to Bigsley). After being transferred to the Order of the Shield, he antagonized Scribe Bowditch by calling the latter's theories "outdated". He was then transferred to the Order of the Quill, where he quickly ran afoul with Scribe Jameson (who previously condemned Scribe Yearling to a life-threatening assignment at the Arlington Library for similar reasons). Bigsley, like many others, questions Elder Lyons. In the end, he even felt that he had lost the support of Scribe Rothchild, who transferred him to the Purifier project, an assignment Bigsley feels is akin to exile. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Holy Water, Protecting the Water Way, The Amazing Aqua Cura!: Once the Purifier has been activated, Bigsley and several neophyte scribes take up residence at the Jefferson Memorial. They work on solving the problem of delivering the processed fresh water around the Capital Wasteland and provides the Lone Wanderer with the side quests relating to the water problem in Broken Steel. Inventory Notes * Hacking Bigsley's computer will allow the player to read multiple log entries as well as notes on the success of the water distribution. * One entry in particular hints that he may have been responsible for someone's death, of which he carries a degree of guilt. * In Bigsley's office there is a radio that is marked as an owned object. Activating it will cause Bigsley and the scribes outside his office to turn hostile as if the player had instead stolen an item. * There is an entry on his computer about receiving reports from Megaton, advising that the Aqua Pura caravans are not arriving there. ** These entries are still present even if one blew up Megaton before the caravans started running. * After the Brotherhood of Steel gain control of the memorial, in Bigsley's office there are at least 16 sledgehammers in one. * Bigsley will sometimes fall asleep at his desk. * Although his actions seem to be contrary, his logs imply that he still does care about the purifier as a whole. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Scribe Bigsley appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Gallery Gift ShopBroken Steel.jpg|Bigsley, frustrated, works as scribes bring more reports to his desk. Category:Broken Steel human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters de:Bigsley pl:Bigsley ru:Писец Бигсли uk:Писар Бігслі